Blanca Navidad
by Joha
Summary: Mi regalo de Navidad para todos los que me leen y para aquellos que estamos en clases en estas fechas, porque aunque sea una Blanca Navidad podemos encontrar la forma de tener calor.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blanca Navidad<strong>

- Lo siento Bella, pero no puedo hacer, o das el examen el lunes o pierdes la materia – los ojos del profesor Wyland me indicaban que esto no lo estaba haciendo de malo pero aun así no podía dejar de tener ganas de llorar

Suspiré. Me pase las manos por los cabellos y despejé mi rostro – Quizás después de las fiestas…

- Imposible – negó con demasiada rapidez para mi gusto – necesito dejar hecho los informes a mas tardar el 26 así que no hay otra opción, de hecho les estoy dando el fin de semana para que estudien – quise bufar pero me contuve

- ¿Les estoy dando? – me detuve por un momento en sus palabras tan… plurales

- Si, porque aunque no lo creas Isabella, no eres la única que no sabe donde está el punto G de las mujeres, hay otro chico que también reprobó

¡Genial!. Por lo menos sabía que no era la única tonta y tampoco es que lo fuera pero es que el maldito de Emmett me convenció de que mi punto G estaba al lado del clítoris. ¡Maldito! Si su polla no fuera tan pequeña podría habérmelo encontrado pero no, yo tenía que ser confiada y en la vida se me había ocurrido que mi novio me estaba mintiendo.

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos vi que el profesor Wyland ya estaba a tres pasos lejos de mi - ¡Espere! – lo detuve. Resopló con justa razón, hace por lo menos diez minutos que lo tenía detenido - ¿Quién es el otro chico que reprobó?

- Edward – con eso último se volteo dejándome aun más deprimida

No podía ser ninguna otra persona, no, mi suerte era una mierda estos días y para rematarlo me enteraba que tenía que quedarme en este enorme campus con el nerd de Edward Cullen. Me abracé a mi misma para capear algo del asqueroso frío que hacía, estas fechas era hermosas pero una mierda en cuanto al clima por estos lados, como me gustaría estar con mi familia en Florida disfrutando de una rica cerveza tirada en la reposera del patio de mi casa. Suspiré con demasiada pesadez, no tenia caso pensarlo porque en lugar de eso me tenía que quedar en el campus, con frío y con nadie más que el feo de Edward.

- Hola amor – cerré los ojos antes de voltearme y golpear a mi novio

- Suéltame – hablé en voz baja y con los dientes apretados

Sentí como mi cuerpo era liberado pero rápidamente volteado - ¿Qué mierda te pasa Bella? – y mas encima tenía la cara para ponerse serio

Me solté de un golpe y cruce mis brazos… para no golpearlo – Me pasa que por tu culpa he reprobado el examen de sexología – traté de no alzar mucho la voz. El pasillo estaba lleno de gente yendo y viniendo que si tenía la posibilidad de irse hoy a su casa para pasar navidad

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con que no hayas estudiado más? – cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez

Sabía que no tenía que involucrarme con un jugador de futbol americano que solo tenía en la cabeza, fiestas y sexo pero ¡Mierda! que me hacia gozar en la cama. Lo de su pene pequeño era una excusa que me inventaba para poder dejarlo ir pero es que esa monstruosidad me hacia gozar como nada… aunque el maldito aun no me encontrara el punto G.

- Emmett – me masajeé las sienes porque ya estaba con dolor de cabeza – me dije que el puto punto G de las mujeres estaba en el clítoris – chillé lo ultimo pero sin subir más el tono de mi voz, al contrario, hasta lo bajé un poco

- Pero si esta donde te dije – miré con detenimiento su rostro de niño tonto y él de verdad creía sus palabras – lo vi en un capitulo de Los Simpson, Homero lo dijo y la verdad es que dudo mucho que pongan algo que no es cierto

De tanto que masajeé mi cabeza sentí que iba a arrancar la piel pero es que no podía decir nada coherente ante tal respuesta, si hasta estaba segura que ni Homero era tan tonto, lo más probable es que Emm haya malentendido todo y como yo estaba aun pensando en cómo su polla se metía por mi culo es que a penas y recuerdo haber escrito esa respuesta tan imbécil.

- No es tu culpa – negué no mirándolo – es la mía por no pensar antes de contestar

- Pero amor… seguramente tu profesor se equivocó. Estoy muy seguro que el punto G está al lado del clítoris por eso cuando te chupo con mi lengua te provoco tantos espasmos

¡Jodida mierda! ahora me estaba calentando y mojando, de solo pensar en la lengua de mi novio masajeando mi clítoris me sentía capaz de hasta perdonarle el hecho de que iba a pasar Navidad en esta jodida Universidad estudiando sola… bueno, casi sola.

- Si quieres podemos ir a tu cuarto – sus enormes manos de hombre me tomaron con fuerza de la cintura – y te puedo demostrar como si encuentro tu puntito

- No – negué separándome de él con un latente dolor en mi intimidad – necesito estudiar y tú te vas hoy a Chicago así que mejor nos despedimos ahora

- No quiero dejarte sola… esta mierda va a quedar vacía y como que da miedo cuando esta todo oscuro – bien, mi calentura había bajado, gracias a la estupidez de mi pronto ex novio

- Estaré bien – me puse de puntillas para rozar sus labios – ahora será mejor que te vayas antes de que se haga tarde

- Pero…

Puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios – Todo estará bien, ve tranquilo

- Pero es que tengo la polla dura. ¿Me la puedes chupar antes de que me vaya?

.

.

.

No sé si ya era de día o no pero por mi ventana no había mas luz que la escases que puede haber cuando estaba nevando casi cayendo una tormenta. Me tapé mucho mas hasta la cabeza no queriendo levantarme, ya el campus estaba vacío y yo solo tenía dos días para estudiar para ese examen el que estaba segura que iba a ser jodidamente difícil sobre todo después de que molestara tanto al profesor. Así que después de rezongar y removerme en la cama me decidí a levantarme.

En poco tiempo estuve sentada en la biblioteca con un enorme termo de café y solo en camiseta ya que sabiendo que la Universidad no se iría a la ruina por el aire acondicionado, lo puse al máximo dejando a mis brazos libre para que se movieran sin la interrupción de mi enorme chaqueta. El café ya estaba haciendo efecto y después de una hora sentada sola en esa enorme sala pude encontrar algo de concentración. La metería del examen no era difícil pero me la había pasado todo el año estudiando con el cuerpo de Emmett, en él ubicaba todos los órganos y partes que necesita memorizar, él hacía lo mismo conmigo y por supuesto que para el final terminábamos con una rica sesión de sexo caliente. En cambio ahora estaba sola, sin frio pero sola al fin de cuentas.

La música de mi celular me indicaba que estaba entrando una llamada de mi madre y para ser sincera no quería hablar con ella, ya se había molestado demasiado cuando se enteró que no iba a viajar, según ella yo prefería pasarme la noche buena teniendo sexo con Emm que cenando con ellos… no es que no lo prefiriera pero mi familia estaba antes que cualquier polla con piernas.

- ¿Qué paso mamá?

- ¿Estas vestida? – sollocé un poquito por tener que aguantar esto

- Si mamá… estoy estudiando en la biblioteca así que estoy vestida – tiré mi lápiz lejos de mí y me apoyé en la mesa

- Hija… deberías estar acá. Ni te imaginas el calor que hace… estoy haciendo daiquiris y me acordé de ti

- Mamá – casi le lloré al teléfono – estoy por lo menos bajo cinco grados, estudiando, sola y con hambre así que créeme que si me imagino todo eso pero si me pongo a pensarlo me pondré a llorar en serio

Escuché un suspiro pesado casi bufido – Si hubieras estudiado más

- Pero no lo hice por lo que no me queda otra mamá… pásenla bien y prometo que estaré por allá el martes así que guárdame daiquiris

- Mas te vale Isabella, no quiero pensar en que vas a reprobar de nuevo

- Eso no va a pasar – me puse recta en la silla lista para cortarle el teléfono – pero para eso tengo que cortarte para seguir estudiando

- Esta bien… estudiar harto hija… ¡YA LE DIGO! – tuve que alejar el teléfono ante su grito – tu papá te desea feliz navidad también. Te amo Bella

- Te amo mamá y a papá también

Corté el teléfono enviándolo lejos. Cuando vi que no tenía más que mi cuaderno cerca mío me dejé caer como peso muerto en la mesa. Estaba agotada luego de una semana llena de exámenes y estaba estudiando un sábado que mas encima es noche buena. Por lo menos no había nadie cerca mío, eso me dio una día, levanté la cabeza de golpe provocándome un mini dolor que desapareció bastante rápido. Miré hacia un lado y hacia el otro, ni una sola alma en el lugar, era primera vez en la historia, creo yo, que alguien estaba en la biblioteca de Harvard cien por ciento sola así que no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, viendo que sobre la mesa no había mas que un cuaderno y un libro me subí primero a mi silla para después pararme sobre la pulcra mesa de madera que seguramente fue tallada por alguien tan importante que ni siquiera conocía. Desde ese punto vi todo distinto, mas grande pero a la vez mas chico, era como tener otra mirada de esta imponente Universidad, sin quererlo solté una carcajada que me hizo levantar los brazos y renovar el ánimo, antes de que diera cuenta estaba gritando y saltando sobre la mesa, no había música pero me las arregle para encontrar el ritmo y comenzar a moverme, me importaba una mierda que fuera 24 y estuviera estudiando porque esto que estaba haciendo nunca nadie más iba a tener la posibilidad de hacer.

Estaba tan entretenida que quise ponerle un ingrediente adicional así que aprovechando mi I-Phone busqué la canción más sexy que encontré y retomé mi baile, pronto hasta la camiseta que me cubría dejó de estar en mi cuerpo porque si al aire condicionado que tenia puesto al máximo le agregaba mi súper baile tenia a una Bella muy acalorada.

Di un par de vueltas mas cantando a todo pulmón "Starlight" de Muse totalmente en mi mundo feliz hasta que a la tercera o cuarta vuelta noté que no era la única en la biblioteca, unos enormes lentes poto de botella me miraban casi babeando… ¡Mierda! desde acá notaba lo duro que estaba Edward mirando mi baile privado.

- ¿Disfrutas? – me paré con las manos puestas en jarra sobre mis caderas. Ya no me importaba mi falta de camiseta

- Yo… - la forma en que subió sus lentes mientras tartamudeaba solo me hizo reír – yo… lo… siento… no… que… ría

- Ey, ey, ey – lo detuve a la vez que me bajaba de la mesa de un solo salto – trata de hilar antes de abrir la boca – si, estaba siendo una perra pero era sábado, 24 de diciembre y yo estaba en la Universidad, creo que nadie me podía culpar

- Lo siento – ahora me sentí mal por la forma en que bajó su cabeza

- No – negué mientras recogía mi camiseta y me la ponía – yo soy quien lo siente. Siento ser una perra pero son las fechas

- Si – se acercó a paso demasiado lento – el campus esta solo – ya estaba mucho más cerca y noté que su erección había bajado – y yo… pensé que… quizás tu… - oh, espero que no haya pensando en que podía venir y pedirme que se la chupara, ya suficiente tuve con la mamada que le di ayer a Emm que solo me dejó al borde la combustión espontanea – yo… pensé… que podría… estudiar… juntos

- Oh – me cruce de brazos y asentí con la cabeza. Se me olvidaba que los nerd no eran patanes – creo… que sería una buena idea. Ya son más de las 2 de la tarde y no he avanzado nada

- Yo te traje una hamburguesa – alzó una bolsita de McDonals que me hizo agua la boca con solo verla – y café – bien podía casarme con este tipo si me mantenía alimentada a hamburguesas de McDonals y café del Starbucks

- Te amo – solté mis palabras riendo pero me congelé en cuanto lo vi a él congelado y casi hiperventilando – solo bromeo – le aclaré – siempre digo eso cuando alguien hace algo lindo por mi – seguí hablando pero él aun no reaccionaba – Edward – le di un golpecito en su mejilla derecha que por fin lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad - ¿Estás bien?

- Si – dejó todo lo que traía en sus manos en la mesa, con ellas libres se las paso por sus cabellos – es solo que… hace frio

- Claro – sabía que era mentira pero no se lo iba a discutir – ¿Comenzamos a estudiar?

- Si, por supuesto

Lo vi mientras se sacaba su enorme chaqueta, supongo que afuera no estaba ni de cerca tan caluroso como acá. Su chaqueta era enorme y solo lo hacía ver más gordito de lo normal, esperé que cuando por fin estuviera libre de ella apareciera su cuerpo y mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver que no era atlético como se supone que tiene que pasar en estos casos. ¿Acaso en las películas no enseñan que cuando el nerd se saca la chaqueta la bella protagonista descubre un cuerpo de infarto?, bien eso podía ser así pero no en esta realidad. Edward solo era un chico normal y más que sacarle la chaqueta yo le sacaría esos enormes lentes que tapaban esos ojos verdes que a simple vista parecían resplandecer.

- ¿Por dónde vas? – por fin sus palabras salían de corrido

- Estaba en la parte del punto G en la mujer – bufé demasiado alto – es lo único que tuve malo en la prueba y la verdad es que sin Emm se me complica esto de estudiar

- ¿Emm? ¿Emmett, tu novio? – lo miré dándome cuenta que había hablado más de lo normal

- Si – ya no tenía caso retractarme – él me ayuda… en la parte practica

- Ohhh – asintió sonrojándose mucho para mi gusto – yo… solo estudio de los libros

- Yo no – me dejé caer por decima vez sobre la mesa – y no quiero seguir estudiando. Es 24 deberiamos estar en nuestras casas – hice un puchero – no aquí tratando de descubrir donde mierda esta el punto G en la mujer. ¿Dónde mierda esta a todo esto?

- Al fondo a la derecha

- Si sé dónde está el baño – rodé los ojos. Había un baño en cada pasillo ¿Pero es que acaso también es sordo?

- No… no el baño… el punto G – por lo menos no le costó decirlo – esta al fondo a la derecha en la vulva de la mujer y es mucho más probable alcanzarlo con los dedos o con algún vibrador ya que el pene no tiene la curvatura suficiente para alcanzarla… por lo menos no todos

Sin quererlo lo miré con la boca abierta. Cualquiera pensaría que un nerd como él se trabaría entero al hablar del punto G en la mujer o de cualquier otra cosa de sexualidad pero ese no era el caso de Edward Cullen. Su rostro no estaba para nada enrojecido ni tartamudeaba, para cualquiera podía pasar como si hubiera estado hablando del frio que hace en Boston.

- No… tartamudeaste

- No – negó con rapidez – a veces también hablo de corrido – lo ultimo lo dijo con cierto dolor que me hizo sentir mal

- Lo siento, no quise decir eso pero es que…

- Lo sé, – sonrió mucho más relajado – sé que todos piensan que soy un nerd que estudia sexología por algún error peor la verdad es que quiero ser sicólogo y especializarme en esta área. Siempre me ha interesado mucho… encuentro que el sexo es algo normal – se encogió de hombros y por primera vez vi en él algo más que esos enormes lentes

- Tienes tanta razón. Mucha gente cree que porque uno quiere especializarse en sicología sexual es una ninfómana y bueno puede que sea así – me reí un poquito – pero eso no lo es todo

- No, el sexo es más que el acto de copulación… el sexo es mucho mas, es magnífico, placentero, complementario y exquisito

De pronto me vi con mi codo apoyado en la mesa sosteniendo mi rostro - ¿Te gusta mucho tener sexo?

Ni siquiera sé porque lo pregunte, Edward no aparentaba ser un adicto al sexo pero muchas veces los más calladitos son los peores, si hasta me lo podía imaginar en un cuarto oscuro atando mujeres en un arnés y golpeando sus traseros con una fusta. ¡Mierda! ¡Jodida mierda! ¿Me estaba excitando con la visión de Edward teniendo sexo?

Pronto me vi juntando mis muslos para calmar algo de el tibio calor que se había instaurado en mi coño, no estaba chorreando pero si sentía ese suave palpitar creciendo en mi. No sé que tenía esta charla o quizás era el condenado calor del aire condicionado lo que estaba haciendo palpitar mi clítoris, si, seguramente era ello porque de ninguna jodida forma Edward podía excitarme.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – fruncí el ceño al escucharlo llamarme así – Te vez un poco…

- ¿Caliente? – sip, mi filtro era una de las cosas que tenía que mejorar – lo siento – negué con rapidez a la vez que acomodaba mi espalda al respalda de la silla – es que muchas veces digo lo que pienso sin pensarlo… ¿Entiendes?

- Si – en un gesto totalmente inesperado se sacó sus lentes poto de botella dejándome ver sus maravillosos ojos

- Tienes unos ojos maravillosos

Pestañeó tantas veces que pensé que se le iban a pegar los ojos – Solo los ojos porque el resto…

- ¿Y que si no tienes el mejor cuerpo? – le resté importancia – eso no tiene nada que ver, además… aun no me contestas si te gusta mucho tener sexo

- ¿Tú crees que alguien se acostaría conmigo? – me miró de tal forma que hasta me dio rabia con él - ¡Vamos Bella!, ninguna mujer se acostaría conmigo así que espero que eso responda tu pregunta

Traté de procesar la información – Entonces… ¿Eres… virgen?

- ¿Qué crees tú? ¿Tú te acostarías conmigo?

- Si – otra vez, solo cuando hablé me di cuenta de lo que había dicho

- ¿De verdad?

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro varias veces – Pero eso no importa… ahora mejor estudiemos

Cambie tan rápido el tema que a mi compañero de estudio no le quedó otra que seguirme la corriente, y así lo hicimos, por las próximas tres horas estudiamos toda la materia que nos entraría en el examen, no era mucho porque como ya había estudiado para el examen anterior aun tenia frescos varios conceptos pero aun así no pude evitar el pensar en mis clases prácticas con Emmett. Por supuesto que me gustaba mucho mas estimularlo oralmente que leer sobre ello.

- ¡No entiendo! ¡Tengo 23 jodidos años y nunca nadie me ha encontrado el punto G! – tiré lejos el libro que estaba estudiando – si hasta creo que esto es una mierda… una jodida falacia que inventaron para que las mujeres nos preguntemos donde mierda lo tenemos. ¡Jodido Emmett por no encontrármelo nunca!

- De verdad que hablas mucho sin pensarlo – miré a Edward que aun seguía sin tener sus lentes puestos

- ¿Qué tiene? – me encogí de hombros – ya sabes que el sexo es normal y me encanta hacerlo… oh Edward, te apuesto que en cuento estés adentro de una mujer no querrás salir, por lo menos yo sé que no me gusta dejar ir una buena polla

- Puede ser – su voz sonó casi como un murmullo

Como habíamos quedado nuevamente en silencio me di cuenta que eran las 10 de la noche ya, el tiempo se había esfumado y pronto seria Navidad, así que diciéndole a Edward que iba al baño me paré y me dirigí directamente al casino, estaba cerrado pero estaba segura que encontraría algo y así fue. Unos platos congelados quedaron exquisitos luego de que los calenté en el microondas, vertí un poco de jugó en unos vasos y puse todo en una bandeja para llevarlo a la biblioteca, ya habíamos roto muchas de las reglas de ella así que una mas daba lo mismo. Cuando entré a la sala Edward estaba de espalda y si lo veía de esa forma no era tan nerd, si, seguía siendo anchito pero su simpatía y sus ojos borraban cualquier cosa… quizás si juga bien mis cartas podría enseñarle algo más de sexo.

- Traje la cena – puse la bandeja sobre la mesa moviendo todos nuestros cuadernos – no es mucho pero es algo

- ¿Entraste al casino?

- Si – me encogí de hombros – tenemos que cenar… es noche buena

- Tienes razón – dejó de lado sus cosas también y acercó su plato, yo hice lo mismo - ¿Y dónde está tu familia?

Tragué antes de hablar – En Florida… ¿Y la tuya?

- No tengo – se encogió de hombros – soy huérfano… nunca conocí mas familia que la de los orfanatos

- Ohhh, lo siento, no lo sabia

- No importa, estoy acostumbrado, de hecho creo que esta es la primera vez que tengo una cena de noche de buena. Gracias Bella

- De nada, pero aun falta el regalo – le sonreí de cierta manera para que se diera cuenta de que regalo le iba a dar

En unos cuantos minutos ya habíamos terminado de comer así que tomé la bandeja, eché todo en ella y la tiré en la mesa del lado para dejar la nuestra desocupada.

- ¿Sabes? – me senté en la mesa muy cerca de él – Emm siempre me ayuda a estudiar y quería saber si hoy puedes hacerlo tu – crucé mis piernas que puse a estar cubiertas por unos jeans creí que se verían sexys

- Pensé… - tragó grueso. Buen indicio – que eso estábamos haciendo

- Pero a mí me gusta más la práctica que la teoría – descrucé mis piernas procurando rozar su parte intima en el proceso - ¿entiendes?

- N…o – volvió a tartamudear. Ahora me parecía tonto sino un poco lindo – no… entien… do

- Lo que quiero decir – abrí mis piernas poniendo una a cada lado suyo – es que me gusta más cuando alguien me muestra lo que dicen los libros… en mi cuerpo… y como aun no sé bien donde está el punto G en las mujeres – me encogí de hombros a la vez que mordía mi labio en un gesto que supe que fue sexy ya que de reojo vi a su entrepierna crecer – pensé que quizás tú podrías mostrármelo

Tragó pesado nuevamente moviendo su manzana de Adán – No… yo no sé… yo solo…

- ¿No quieres mostrármelo?... ¿No quieres tener sexo conmigo Edward? – me removí sobre la mesa acomodándome y apoyando mis manos hacia atrás – dime la verdad… ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te caliente esta fría noche de Navidad?

- Está nevando – rodé los ojos pero seguí su mirada hacia la ventana en donde no se veía nada más que una cortina blanca – es una blanca navidad – murmuró

- Una blanca navidad que puede ser muy caliente – volví a mirarlo y él hizo lo mismo conmigo

- Bella…

De un solo saltó me dejé caer en su regazo quedando a horcajadas sobre él, estaba muy duro, tanto que terminó de encenderme. No le di tiempo para nada mas, si lo dejaba pensar se podía arrepentir por lo que tapé sus labios con los míos y apreté su lengua entre la mía quitándole toda opción a replica, ¡Mierda!, sus besos eran calientes y sus labios no eran para nada ásperos, tenía una barba de uno o dos días que rozaba mi piel de tal forma que solo conseguía calentarme más, estaba claro que estaba besando a un hombre. Sin quererlo o pensarlo mis caderas se comenzaron a balancear sobre su intimidad logrando una fricción entre nosotros totalmente enloquecedora, se notaba a leguas que su polla no era una miniatura como muchas en este campus, incluyéndome, pensaban, al contrario, si hasta podría jurar que era más grande que la de Emmett, ¡Mierda de nuevo!, si era así no lo pensaba dejar ir, iba a quererlo adentro mío por siempre.

- Oh Edward – sus labios dejaron de ser tímidos y soltaron los míos para pasearse por mi cuello – eso… así… - me restregué con mas fuerzas teniendo que afirmarme de sus hombros para no salir volando – mmm…

Yo tenía razón, Edward de nerd tenía solo la pinta porque era un jodido pervertido que encontró el camino hacia mis pechos los que lo recibieron gustosos, el muy… caliente no quiso esperar a que mi ropa dejara mi cuerpo y atacó mis pezones por sobre ella pero a pesar de que tenía dos capas de ropas de por medio sentí a la perfección su calor avasallándome por un camino de no retorno. Enrredé mis dedos en sus cabellos y lo apegué mas a mi pecho pero eso me duró poco porque me separó de su cuerpo pero solo para arrancar mi ropa la que quedó hecha jirones en algún lado de esta pulcra y con tanta historia biblioteca.

- Tus pezones… son una muy buena fuente de excitación… ¿Sabes que si un hombre te hace llegar al orgasmo solo concentrado en ellos es porque tiene muy buena experiencia?

- No… no lo sabía – eso no importaba, solo quería que se los llevara a la boca

- Entonces veamos. Esto entra en la materia que debemos estudiar

Di un grito ahogado en cuanto me comenzó a lamer, chupar, succionar y amasar, de alguna forma el supuesto inexperto Edward encontró la manera de llevarse mis dos pezones hacia sus labios, no es que los tuviera muy grande pero tampoco eran pequeños y él los supo atender a ambos al mismo tiempo. Sentí que mis ojos giraban hasta la parte trasera de mi cabeza por tanto placer y mierda, si, ese era mi orgasmo acercándose a grandes pasos. ¡Santa mierda! en mi jodida vida sexual siquiera había pensado en llegar al clímax mientras alguien atendía solo mis pechos.

- ¡Me voy a correr! ¡Oh jodida mierda, de verdad me voy a correr! – saqué mis manos de atrás de la mesa para aferrarme con dureza a los cabellos de Edward quien no dejaba de chupar mis pezones - ¡EDWARRD!

- Te corriste – se levantó sonriéndome – así que parece que probamos que es cierto lo que dicen los libros

- Oh mierda

No lo dejé seguir hablando y volví a atacar sus labios pero esta vez no lo dejé hacer mucho, yo misma me preocupé de desnudarlo y de desnudarme. No lo vi mucho pero si noté que su rollito de mas no tenía nada de mata pasiones, claro que no tenía ese torso cincelado como el de mi novio, en el cual prefiero no pensar ahora, al contrario, ese cuerpo no tan trabajado lo hacía más normal… más humano y no tan dios del Olimpo. Bueno, ya más tarde tendría tiempo de concentrarme en el, por ahora solo tuve ojos para su verga que ¡Dios! sí que era grande y más que eso gruesa, quise ponerme de rodillas y tragármela pero mi coño no me dejó, decidió por mi y se alzó penetrándose sin permiso de nadie.

- ¡BELLA! – sus ojos se cerraron así que lo tomé del mentón obligándolo a abrirlo, no podía privarme de ellos

- Mírame, – seguí montándolo sin control – mírame mientras follamos

- Yo… esto es jodidamente exquisito – sus manos volvieron a buscar mis senos – pero – de pronto me soltó poniéndome de pie y arrastrándome con él – necesito encontrar tu jodido punto G

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba con los antebrazos apoyados en el bode de la mesa y con mi culo al aire listo para ser penetrado, bueno, no mi culo sino mi coño.

- Leí que esta era la mejor posición… veamos

En la primera embestida sentí algo distinto pero no fue hasta que subió mi pierna derecha a una silla que alcanzó un nuevo ángulo que nadie nunca había tocado. ¡Puta mierda!, este era mi jodido punto G. No sé si su polla estaba torcida o algo pero de alguna forma no dejó de rozarlo provocándome espasmos que ni siquiera me daban la oportunidad de abrir la boca para soltar algún sonido. Me concentré en no morderme la lengua pero no pude porque vino mi primer orgasmo seguido inmediatamente de otro.

- ¡MIERDA!... ¡Me corro de nuevo! – levanté mis antebrazos y apoye mis manos por un mejor soporte - ¡Me estoy corriendo de nuevo!

Mis piernas dieron un tirón que amenazó con dejarme en el suelo pero no fue así porque Edward supo tomarme y dejarme en la misma posición. Seguía embistiéndome y rozándome pero yo no podía mas, había tenido tres putos orgasmos y eso sin contar el primero, creo que tuve uno mas pero era tanto placer que no pude distinguirlo.

- Me voy a correr – habló con voz dura y varonil - ¿Me quieres ordeñar? ¿Quieres que me corra en tu coño? ¿Quieres sentir mi semen en tu interior?

Jodido Nerd pervertido, sus solas palabras me hicieron gritar mientras apretaba mis paredes vaginales, gracias a los ejercicios kegel por esto y por permitirme sentirlo mucho más cerca.

- Oh ¡MIERDA!

Y se corrió, sentí como toda su leche pasaba por mi interior dando ligeras cosquillas en los lugares justos. Ya no tenía fuerzas para afirmarme por lo que tuve que volver a agradecerle a Edward por no dejarme caer.

- Eres un puto dios del sexo… creo que me follare a mas vírgenes – hablé aun medio adormecida

- ¡NO! – rugió dándome vuelta para dejarme frente a su rostro – en tu vida volverás a follar con nadie mas

Sonreí por su nueva etapa – Si me sigues cogiendo así puede que no – alcé mis brazos y los enredé en su cuello – me gusta esto de haber encontrado mi punto G

Besé castamente sus labios – Y a mi habértelo encontrado pero – se separó tomando mi mentón con una de sus manos, era fuerte pero no tanto – no quiero saber que estas cogiendo con alguien más. Que te quedé claro… no comparto lo que es mio

- Si yo quiero…

- ¡NO! – volvió a interrumpirme – no esperé tanto por esto para perderte. Ha sido mucho tiempo esperando por ti cariño – ahora su voz no tenía ni una pizca de tartamudeo – van a ser las 12 – miró de reojo su celular – así que mejor te giras porque tengo toda la intención de pasar esta navidad follando tu coño

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa Edward? – lo encaré bastante molesta por su actitud

- ¿De verdad crees que reprobaste el examen solo por tener una respuesta mal? – se rio tan alto que su voz resonó por todo el lugar – vamos Bella, tu eres más inteligente que esto

- Entonces… ¿Cómo…?

- Digamos que me cansé de pasar navidad solo – acaricio mis cabellos y mi rostro. Quise no sentir nada pero no pude – y el profesor Wyland me debía un favor así que… - se encogió de hombros – el resto fue fácil

- ¿Quién eres? – lo miré entre asustada y excitada

- Soy el hombre que te encontró el punto G – volvió a acariciar mi rostro – y soy con quien pasaras el resto de tus Blancas Navidades

- Eso no lo decides tu… lo decido yo – lo miré lo más amenazante que pude para que no notara la piscina en mis piernas

- Bueno… entonces me darás mi respuesta después de la segunda ronda. Ya van a ser las doce y… - se metió en mi interior sin previo aviso – aquí en donde lo quiero pasar

Sí, me rendí y me dejé llevar por placer porque ya sabía yo que los que aparentan ser los más nerd son los peores. Si, quizás me quedaría con esta nueva versión de Edward, no lo sé, me gustaba verlo tartamudeando con sus lentes puestos y después queriéndome dominar mientras follamos, era una muy buena mezcla que me gustaría repetir. Pero ya veríamos, por ahora solo se que estaba pasando esta Blanca Navidad con el nerd de Harvard, Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Chicas, este es mi regalo para todos quienes leen mis locuras y para los que como yo estamos en clases hasta febrero.**

**Se que tiene muchos errores pero quise subirlo ahora xq ya me tengo q ir a ayudar con la cena.**

**Espero que les guste y pasen una muy linda Navidad :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Año nuevo<strong>

Cerré mi maleta y la puse sobre el suelo enseguida, no tenía tiempo que perder, hace solo unos momentos había dado el examen de sexología y supuestamente debía encontrarme con Edward en media hora pero no podía, mi vida estaba vuelta un ocho y lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos era complicarme, ya suficiente tenia con Emmett quien no se tomó para nada bien mi llamada de hoy en la mañana en la que le pedía un tiempo, pero es que prefería eso a serle infiel. En todo caso lo había engañado pero de estaba forma lograba mitigar un tanto mi culpa.

Nunca en mis dos años en Harvard el campus se me había hecho tan pequeño, pero hoy se me hizo minúsculo, no sé bien cómo pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto.

Lo siento por Edward de verdad pero no hay forma en el mundo que pueda encontrar lugar en mi cabeza para dedicarle, por ahora lo único que me importaba y en lo que quería concentrarme era en el sol de Florida, así que con mejor ánimo me senté en mi lugar y esperé porque el avión despega. Por primera vez desde hace cuatro días que me sentía relajada y capaz de tener un momento de paz, estaba segura de que esta vez sí aprobé y aunque no iba a recibir mi nota hasta más tarde me conformaba con ello. Cerré los ojos y pensé en el exquisito daiquirí que me esperaba ni bien pusiera un pie en mi casa.

- Perdón – abrí solo un ojo para ver un verdadero ejemplar de hombre frente a mi – no quería despertarte pero necesito sentarme – apuntó al asiento de mi lado en donde había dejado mi bolso

Sin quitar mis ojos de él lo saqué y lo dejé junto a mis pies donde no me molestara. Él me sonrió de costado y se sentó acomodando su asiento para que quedara un poco mas reclinado, después de unos segundos me di cuenta que debería ponerme un babero así que haciendo uso de mi mayor coordinación volví mi mirada al frente y me mantuve así, viendo el respaldo del asiento hasta que el avión despegó.

- Siento molestarte – esa voz nuevamente me sacó de mis pensamientos – pero, ¿Estás bien? – me quedé callada sin poder hablar aun por miedo a decir cualquier pendejada – pareces algo perdida y…

- No pienso follar contigo en los baños – y si, mi mente no se coordinó con mi boca. Como siempre

El rostro del hombre quedó congelado – Ok – se removió por fin – es bueno saberlo… creo – frunció el ceño y supe que tenía que explicarme un poco mejor

- Vengo saliendo de una, no, dos relaciones complicadas así que no estoy para otra relación – suspiré para volver a reacomodar mis ideas – lo que quiero decir – le sonreí para que no pensara que una loca cualquiera – es que en cualquier otro momento hubiera aceptado tu proposición para follar en el baño pero tengo novio, o por lo menos lo tenía hasta esta mañana y mas encima acabo de dejar a un muy buen chico esperando por mí en Harvard así que lo siento – le di un pequeño golpecito en su mano que estaba en el apoyabrazos – pero no puedo hacerlo

- Bien… me parece bien que te estés tomando un tiempo pero yo no te he propuesto que follemos en el baño – me dio una sonrisa de macho superior que no me creí para nada – solo te estaba preguntando cómo te encontrabas ya que parecías un tanto contrariada

Ahora mas relajada cruce mis piernas y me reacomodé – ¡Oh por favor! Sabes muy bien que en cuanto me viste y miraste mi escote – apunte a mis niñas – te imaginaste a mi contra la pared del baño siendo follada por tu polla… ¿O me equivoco?

- Eres chistosa – tocó su insípida barba para esconder una risa – Pero ya que estamos siendo sinceros, si, pensé en follarte en el baño a penas el avión despegara pero parece ser que ya no será así ¿no?

- Lo siento – miré a su entrepierna que se estaba abultando – apuesto a que tienes una rica polla pero ya te dije… no soy una perra y me he portado como una últimamente por lo que tendré que rechazar tu ofrecimiento…

- Jasper – estiró una mano hacia mí la que no dude en tomar. Mierda, hasta su piel era perfecta

Sacudí su mano – Bella

- Entonces Bella… supongo que será para la otra

Me encogí de hombros guiñéndole un ojo – Puede ser pero por ahora solo quiero dormir

Me giré sin decir nada más y encontré un poco de paz. Sé que no era una perra ni nada de eso pero creía en la sinceridad y en que la juventud solo se vive una vez, aun tenía mis pantalones puestos pero eso no quería decir exactamente que no estuviera un poquitito mojada, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y queriendo tener en mi mente nada más que Florida logré conciliar el sueño por el resto del viaje.

.

.

.

- Llámame si cambias de opinión – tomé el papelito que me entregó Jasper y lo guardé en el bolsillo trasero de mi jeans – fue un gusto conocerte Bella

- Igualmente – me puse de puntillas para darle un beso justo al lado de sus labios – adiós

Coloqué sobre mi hombro mi bolso y salí al caluroso Florida, en cuanto los rayos del sol tocaron mi cuerpo cerré los ojos y permití que toda la vitamina D se metiera por mi poros, estaba tan concentrada en ello que no me di cuenta cuando alguien me quitó el bolso.

- Despierta niñita que aun tenemos que ir por el champagne

Reí antes de tirarme a los brazos de mi madre que me recibió gustosa – Te extrañé mami

- Yo también – me sonrió y acarició mis mejillas para luego tirar de mi cabello haciéndome chillar – pero esto es por haber reprobado y haber tenido que pasar una Navidad sola y bajo la nieve

- No estuvo tan mal – me encogí de hombros y por la mirada de mi madre supe que de algo había sospecho – ahora vayamos por esa champaña

La abracé y nos dirigimos a su auto. Estuvimos en casa cerca de las 5 de la tarde, aun era temprano pero yo estaba muerta así que después de saludar a mi padre caí completamente rendida. Así pasé los siguientes día, como había predicho no hice más que flojear y mis queridos padres me dejaron, sabían que no era fácil estar en la Universidad y que mi cerebro estaba agotadísimo por lo que no me decían nada cuando me pasaba todo el día tirada en la reposera.

El sábado llegó y la casa se volvió una locura, aunque yo no tenía idea, mi madre había invitado a una amiga de la Universidad a pasar las fiestas con nosotros, pero pese solo eran ella, su marido y su hijo aun así me dio flojera porque tenía todos mis planes listos para salir con un par de amigos del instituto que también estaban de vacaciones visitando a sus familias. Habíamos perdido un poco el contacto y hoy en la noche era algo así como el reencuentro y podía apostar mis dos senos a que mi madre me iba a pedir que me llevara el hijito de su amiga.

- Mamá, lo siento pero voy a salir igual – estaba doblando las servilletas de cada puesto en la mesa

- Lo sé – el rostro con el que me miró no me dio para nada buena espina – y estaba pensando que quizás podrías llevar al hijo de Esme contigo… ¡Tiene casi tu edad!

- ¡No! – chillé soltando todo y cruzándome de brazos – ni siquiera lo conozco y hace un año que no veo a mis amigos

- Cariño…

- Reneé – mi padre llegó a nuestro lado cargando todas las ensaladas – deja que primero Bella lo conozca, hay muy buenas posibilidades de que sea un pesado o un pervertido

Le sonreí a mi padre asintiendo y dándole la razón – Bien – bufó – pero estoy segura de que Edward es un amor

Me quedé muda en mi lugar y con mi sonrisa congelada en el rostro - ¿Edward?

Pero no recibí respuesta cuando el timbre de la casa nos hizo a todos movernos. Habían llegado y aunque el nombre me desconcertó un poco sabía muy bien que solo era una coincidencia, mi Edward nerd de Harvard era huérfano. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Estará solo también esta noche? Quizás debería haberle pedido el número o algo y haberlo llamado. Quizás debería haberme despedido o…

- Cariño – dejé lo que tenía en mis manos sobre la mesa y me volteé hacia mi madre – quiero presentarte a mi amiga Esme

- Hola Esme – me acerqué y la salude, se veía bastante joven y cariñosa – un gusto

- Igualmente querido, recuerdo que la última vez que te vi aun usabas pañales

Me sonrojé un poquito por eso, pero me duró poco porque después tuve que saludar a Carlisle, el esposo de Esme. Por los siguientes minutos nos estuvimos saludando ya que se agregó mi padre al grupo. Esme aclaró que su hijo estaba cerrando el auto y que por eso se demoraba pero a penas terminó de hablar alguien entró a la sala.

- Ya lo cerré mamá – volteé para ver como el chico le extendía las llaves a su madre

¡Puto Edward Cullen!

¡Cabrón malnacido!

No solo me había engañado con lo del examen si no que también me mintió sobre ser huérfano, se que quizás no aparento ser muy inteligente pero era una verdadera burla que me haya engañado así y que mas encima yo le haya creído. Oh, pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que lo iba a dejar muy tranquilo, ya mi cabeza había comenzado a elucubrar un par de cosillas en cuanto su cuerpo comenzó casi a convulsionar al verme.

- Edward – le sonreí acercando y dándole un beso en la mejilla – no pensé nunca encontrarte aquí – al separarme quedé con mis manos apoyadas en sus brazos. Les di un ligero apretón - ¿Pasaste el examen?

- Yo… si

- ¿Se conocen? – me volteé hacia mi madre. Todos nos miraban interrogantes

- Si… los dos vamos a Harvard y tuvimos que quedarnos para dar el examen de sexología

Esme asintió negando con la cabeza. Una demasiado rara combinación que se asemejaba mas a unos círculos – Claro… nunca pensé que ella seria tu compañera de estudios cariño

- Eh si – sonreí satisfecha al verlo tan estresado – yo… no pensé que

- Bien… parece que tenemos mucho más de lo que pensamos para hablar

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer. Los adultos hablaban de todo y yo intervenía de vez en cuando pero Edward estaba mudo y concentrado en su plato el que casi no había tomado. Quería hablar con él pero aun no era el momento, esperé a que termináramos de cenar y a que limpiáramos la mesa, luego de eso todos nos sentamos en la sala esperando las doce, la conversación siguió por unos momentos hasta que Edward se excusó para ir al baño.

Era ahora o nunca, me levanté cautelosamente y sin moverme mucho para que nadie se percatara de mi, con el mismo sigilo me dirigí por el pasillo hasta que llegue a la puerta del baño, ni siquiera me preocupé de tocar, ni bien la vi la abrí y entre en el cerrándola y apoyando mi espalda en ella. Edward estaba lavando sus manos y se salpicó de agua al verme.

- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? – lo vi en el espejo, él hizo lo mismo

- No sé de qué estás hablando – no tartamudeó pero estaba segura de que no estaba relajado. Bien por mi – y ahora será mejor que salgas, nuestros padre…

- ¡De eso mismo hablo! – lo interrumpí a la vez que lo apuntaba con un dedo – me dijiste que eras huérfano, que no tienes padres y que siempre pasas estas jodidas fiestas y ahora apareces aquí con "tus padres" – dibujé las comillas en el aire para darle más dramatismo a mis palabras – así que más te conviene comenzar a explicarte Cullen

Se giró para verme y yo me apoyé en la pared más cercana – No son mis padres biológicos, ellos son mis padrinos pero les digo papás ya que los míos si están muertos

Me sentí mal solo por medio segundo pero después recordé la segunda parte de la mentira – Bien, eso puede ser así pero tú me dijiste que estabas solo en el mundo y que no tenías con quien pasar las fiestas, ¿Cómo explicas eso?

- Mentí – se medio encogió de hombros – lo reconozco – bajó un poco su vista pero me controlé para no sentir compasión por él – pero no lo hice con mala intención

- Da lo mismo la intención – me separé de la pared para acercarme hacia él – lo importante es que me has mentido más de una vez

- ¡Tú te fuiste sin despedirte!

Reí al verlo acomodar sus lentes luego de que se le corrieran por el esfuerzo – Lo hice porque por tu culpa tuve que dar ese puto examen… además ¡Necesitaba pensar!

- Entonces estamos a manos – pasó por mi lado pero alcancé a tomarlo del brazo – nuestros padres están esperando

- Lo sé, pero antes quiero decirte que vamos a una fiesta, mi mamá me pidió que te llevara y es justo lo que voy a hacer – lo miré fijamente para que viera que mis palabras no aceptaban ninguna replica

Con esas últimas palabras me giré y subí directamente a mi cuarto en donde terminé de arreglarme para la fiesta, recién iban a ser las 11 de la noche así que aun teníamos tiempo, mala suerte por Edward pero tendría que ir tal cual estaba vestido, no es que estuviera mal pero su camisa a cuadros no era la mejor opción para un fiesta de año nuevo. Me tomé un poco de tiempo, quería verme bonita, no solo hoy iba a ver a varios de mis amigos sino que tenía como cávala pasar al año nuevo con un buen look que me hiciera sentir bien.

Cuando estuve lista bajé con mi bolso en la mano, llegué a la sala y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí.

- Estoy lista… ¿nos vamos Edward? – lo miré esperando porque se pusiera de pie

- Yo, no estoy muy seguro – el mamón miró a Esme casi rogándole que lo salvara

Error, ella negó con la cabeza – Lo siento hijo pero creo que te haría bien salir un poco

- Ya va siendo hora que dejes las faldas de tu madre cariño – pese que las palabras de Carlisle tenían un toque cómico, se notaba que estaban dirigidas como una orden

- Bien – Edward se puso de pie y tomó su chaqueta que ¡mierda!, también era a cuadros

Me despedí de mis padres, de los señores Cullen y salí directamente hacia el auto de mi mamá. Una vez arriba esperé porque mi acompañante se subiera y arranqué sin decirle nada mas, no es tampoco como si tuviera todo planeado, solo sabía que parte de mi estúpida venganza era llevarlo a un lugar que no le gusta, ahí empezaba y terminaba todo. Bueno, tendría que ser suficiente para mi ver a Edward incomodo en un lugar que detestaba. En el ultimo semáforo que me había detenido aproveché para llamar a Jane, mi mejor amiga del instituto y decirle que en cinco minutos estaba ahí, ellos me iba a esperar a fuera del club.

La cantidad de gente que se dirigía al mismo lugar que nosotros era excesiva así que me vi en la obligación de estacionar a una cuadra, desde ahí tuvimos que caminar.

- Bella… creo que sería mejor para ti estar sola con tus amigos, yo solo voy a incomodarte y… te voy a hacer pasar vergüenza

Paré mi caminata para poder verlo mejor - ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

- ¿Qué acaso no me ves como voy vestido?

- Si… te ves chistoso y anticuado – sonreí mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo – pero aunque puedo parecer muchas veces una perra jamás me sentiría avergonzada de ti Edward

- Gracias – su sonrisa era muy linda cuando la mostraba – lo que has dicho me ha hecho sentir muy bien

- ¡Dios! – rei reanudando nuestro paso – aun recuerdo tu veta dominante después de que llegamos al orgasmo

Sus mejillas se colorearon o por lo menos eso me pareció al verlo de reojo – Lo se, y también se que hablé de mas… lo siento por todo

- Yo también lo siento – me detuve cuando vi a mis amigos a pocos metro - ¿Sabes? – lo vi justo cuando reacomodaba sus lentes – si quieres puedes irte, lo único que quería era incomodarte pero creo que te sentirás mucho más que incomodo así que mejor te…

- ¡BELLA! – no pude continuar porque los pequeños brazos de mi amiga me rodearon – te extrañe mucho Bicha

Por un momento dejé de pensar en Edward y me concentré en Jane que hace que no veía, la extrañaba mucho y varias veces me hacía falta. Odiaba que fuéramos perdiendo el contacto con los años pero para ser sincera no había otra forma, estábamos en distinto estados estudiando cosas totalmente opuestas, nuestros intereses en común fueron mermando con el tiempo, bueno, todos menos el querer pasarlo bien y para eso estábamos aquí esta noche.

- Mierda Jane – la apreté con fuerza – te extrañe demasiado

- Yo también – nos separamos y pude ver que aunque no había crecido mucho si se veía más mujer – y… - sus ojos se desviaron hacia donde estaba Edward - ¿Quién es este guapo chico?

La miré bien y supe que no se estaba burlando, hablaba en serio – Es mi novio – tal parecía ser que mi resolución para este año iba a ser que mi boca por fin se conectara con mi cerebro ya que si seguía así tenía buenas posibilidades de terminar en una zanja

- Bicha… no sabía que tenias novio… - volvió a mirar a Edward pero estaba vez con mayor descaro – no eres el prototipo de hombre perfecto pero apuesto mi virginidad del culo a que follas como los dioses

Conocía a Jane de casi toda mi vida y entendía su sentido del humor así que me reí, por otra parte Edward, se quedó congelado – Ella es así – traté de hacerlo reaccionar – y si – le sonreí a mi amiga – Edward folla como los dioses

La pequeña rubia nos tomó a ambos del brazo y nos guió a donde estaba el resto del grupo. Me demoré un buen tiempo en saludarlos a todos y tuve que agradecer que nadie fuera un maldito con Edward, al pobre le costó mucho relajar su postura pero para el momento en que estábamos en nuestra mesa ya se veía mucho más relajado. Ya faltaba poco para las 12 así que entre todos pedimos una ronda de tequila que bebimos de un solo sorbo antes de bajar a la pista, estábamos parejos para bailar pero aunque no fuera ese el caso no nos hubiera importado, la idea era solo pasarlo bien. Faltaban solo segundo para que cambiara el año así que la música fue costada para que todos pusiéramos plena atención al conteo, yo no mee había dado cuenta pero el brazo derecho de Edward rodeaba mi cuerpo protectoramente de una forma que me hacía sentir bien. No sé si escapar de él fue la mejor decisión pero este momento se sentía cien por ciento correcto.

- Me alegra haber pasado esa fría y blanca navidad contigo y estar pasando este caliente y… rojo año nuevo también en tu compañía – tenía que decirle lo que sentía

Su sonrisa se ensanchó automáticamente – Y a mí me alegra como salieron las cosas… puede parecer que todo a pasado rápido pero créeme que no ha sido así, he esperado mucho por esto Bella Swan

- ¡Diez! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2012 FLORIDA!

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para desearle lo mejor para este año me vi atrapada entre sus brazos y siendo devorada por sus labios, llevé mis manos a sus cabellos y lo acerqué lo mas que pude, sus labios eran suaves y para nada demandantes, solo se volvían furiosos cuando debían pero no cuando solo me estaba besando, eso era algo lindo y que me calentaba. Para contraste con mi temperatura actual sentí un liquido frio caer sobre nosotros, el liquido se coló por entre nuestro beso permitiéndome saborearlo, era champagne. No sé si fue el rápido y ridículo efecto del alcohol pero el beso de Edward se volvió un poco mas demandante dándole motivo a sus manos para que se colaran por debajo de mi camiseta, estaba por llegar a mis pechos cuando me vi en la necesidad de separarnos antes de que pasara algo más.

- Bella… nunca pensé verte tan pronto – solté a Edward para ver a Jasper de pie frente a mi – y veo que tu vida ya estaba más arreglada – miró a Edward y le extendió la mano – Jasper – mi compañero solo asintió con la cabeza – bueno, supongo que esta noche será con otro que folles en el baño – me guiñó un ojo y desapareció entre la multitud no dándome tiempo a replica

- Edward… - sus labios volvieron a tomar los míos pero estaba vez fue con rapidez, con rabia y furia

Se separó dejándome con el corazón a mil por hora – Eres mía Isabella – y ahí estaba su veta dominante – solo mía

Ahora yo me empiné para hacerle más fácil el trabajo, se que estábamos en medio de la pista de baile pero me importó una mierda, no íbamos a ser los primeros en rozarnos en una. Además, todo el mundo estaba borracho y demasiado preocupado de si mismo como para notarnos así que me olvidé de cualquier nimiedad y me dediqué solo a sentir los labios de Edward que ahora bajaban por mi cuello.

- Vamos al baño – le sugerí

- No – rio sobre mi piel – quiero que te corras aquí mismo

La falda que llevaba era corta pero quedó aun mas corta cuando sus manos se colaron por debajo de ella, solo llevaba una mini tanga que no le hizo problema. ¡Mierda!, había encontrado mi clítoris y lo estaba atendiendo como al mejor de los clientes.

- Edward… vamos…

- No… esto es sobre ti… quiero hacerte sentir bien

Pese a que no quería moverme hice un esfuerzo corriéndome hacia adelante, sus dedos resbalaron por mi cuerpo pero solo por un segundo porque me puse de espaldas a él dejando todo mi culo descubierto sobre su polla. Ya estaba excitado haciendo que mis movimientos sobre su entrepierna tuvieran ritmo propio, sus dedos volvieron a la carga y ahora los dos estábamos disfrutando de una exquisita fricción y con la ropa aun puesta.

- Estas tan caliente – su aliento golpeo justo en mi nuca – creo que me voy a correr muy pronto… solo sigue moviendo tu culito así

Lo miré hacia atrás y sus lentes no estaban, no sé cuando se los había quitado – ¿Tus… lentes?

- En casa, ¿No notaste que no los traía puestos?

- No… no solo veo los lentes cuando te miro – su cabeza bajo para besarme – amo tus besos – reconocí chillando un poco por los movimientos de sus dedos y la presión de su polla en mi culo – creo… que me falta poco

- A mi también – sus dedos hicieron una ligera presión en mi clítoris – pero esto no será todo – le dio un nada ligero mordisco a mi cuello que me hizo gemir ruidosamente – te quiero ver en una cama… en cuatro y mojada para mi

- Hay un hotel… - no pude continuar porque mis paredes se cerraron sobre sus dedos

- Si… eso es justo lo que necesitamos… ahora córrete que quiero probarte

Lo hice, me corrí ruidosa y escandalosamente pero ni una sola persona se percató de ello, solo Edward quien recogió todos mis líquidos y se los llevó a la boca.

- No sé si eres exquisita a o no porque no he probado a nadie más pero creo que podría vivir con tu sabor con mis labios

- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos

Sí, me había corrido recién per necesitaba mucho mas, tomé la mano de Edward y lo guie hacia nuestra mesa, en ella estaba Jane a horcajadas de alguien que no conocía y podría jurar que pese a que ambos tenían sus pantalones puestos se iba a correr igual que yo. Me decidí a no molestarla, ya mañana la llamaría pero no pude porque fue ella quien se giró hacia mí.

- ¿Te gustó correrte en la pista de baile? – rodé los ojos, no tenia caso mentirle

- Si… y espero a que ti te guste correrte en nuestra mesa – me encogí de hombros - ¿Sabes Jane?, te extrañe y de verdad odiaría que volviéramos a perder el contacto

- Bicha, solo hemos hablado como tres palabras y ya me amas de nuevo… si que eres fácil

Sonreí tomando la mano de Edward – Ya me conoces

- Te conozco y te amo así… cuídala Edward

- Lo haré – asintió él apretando mi agarre

- Bien, ahora váyanse a follar que yo también quiere tener un buen comienzo de año… ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí… el que comienza el año follando, folla por todo el año

- Entonces nos vamos

Le tiré un beso a mi amiga y nos giramos, el club ya no estaba tan lleno, no me sorprendió, con este calor era imposible que alguien no se encendiera y saliera arrancando para el rincón más oscuro que encontrara.

- Espero que encontremos habitación – murmuré. Apostaba a que iba a estar lleno el hotel – ya sabes que con este clima caliente más gente quiere follar

- Con el frio también

- Ya sabes lo que dicen – me encogí de hombros apoyándome en el auto de mi madre – blanco y rojo es lo mismo… a la larga los dos llevan a follar

- Hice lo correcto contigo Isabella – sus manos se pusieron una a cada lado del capó atrapándome entre ellas – esperé y volví a esperar pero estoy seguro que estaba vez no escaparas

Reí alzándome y dándole un piquito – Eres lindo Edward… pero ahora vayamos antes que tengas un serio caso de bolas azules

Nos subimos al auto y por mi cabeza solo pasó una cosa… "Ojala que el hotel tenga habitaciones disponibles".

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Aqui les traigo la continuacion, espero que les guste**

**FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!**

******Besos, Joha!**


End file.
